Chisato Nakagawa
Chisato Nakagawa is an unseated officer in the Gotei 13. She is currently in the process of looking for a Division. Appearence Chisato is slightly smaller than the average woman, standing at 5”7. She has short white hair that doesn’t quite reach her shoulders and bangs that cover her eyes when her head is tilted down. She has a slight tan to her skin tone and a small scar that runs from her left ear to her shoulder. She wears a standard shihakusho and has a small armguard wrapped in a light blue cloth that covers her right shoulder and runs down to just above her elbow. She has a very kind smile that is quick to calm down her friends. Her eyes seem to smile with her mouth except during combat when they change from a deeper blue and become pale and cold. Her breath is always visible as though it were very cold outside regardless of the temperature around her. Personality Chisato is a very calm and collected individual in her mid-twenties (24). She sometimes has difficulty separating duty and her own personal feelings, especially when her friends may be in danger. She prefers relaxing and has a habit of moving around and fidgeting whenever she speaks with people. This offsets her complete stillness in combat where she prefers to stand her ground and wait for her opponent to make a mistake. She enjoys social gatherings and has a tendency to enjoy sake just a little bit too much often revealing details she probably shouldn’t while drinking. History Making her way through the Academy and having above average intelligence, Chisato delayed the day where she would have to join the Goetei 13 and remained as an instructor’s assistant for four additional years. She was often used by the instructors for sparring demonstrations as she showed a particular affinity for defensive fighting. This made her the ideal choice for students to have a sparring partner to practice offensive styles on as she was rarely struck in combat. There was an incident at the academy where a combat exercise with another instructor got heated to the point where her impressive guard was broken and she suffered an almost lethal wound across the neck and shoulder (which was almost severed). Fortunately she received medical attention in time and was only left with the scar that ran up the left side of her neck. She ceased all contact with the other instructor and decided to join the Goetei 13 a month later after hearing about the shortage of soldiers since the recent attack. Her goal now is to find a Captain with whom will help her grow stronger so that she may fulfill her eventual goal of Captaining her own Division some day. Zanpakto Zanpakto: Toketsukadori (Dancer on the Frozen River) Release Command: Chill Toketsukadori’s sealed for is a standard katana with a guard that takes the shape of a six pointed snowflake. It has a light blue fabric wrapped around the hilt and a darker blue sheath. When released Toketsukadori takes the form of a glaive. The glaive possesses a limited ability to manipulate ice and the blade of the glaive is made of ice. The opposite end of the glaive is also tipped with a small icicle and can be used offensively, although Chisato adopts an extremely defensive method of fighting. Twirling the glaive around Chisato uses it’s released form to deflect incoming enemy attacks attempting to tired her opponent and wait for them to make a mistake. While in it’s released state snow falls from the blade of the glaive. Toketsukadori’s offensive capabilities are low and most of its abilities involve defending, wearing down an opponent and buying time so that Chisato can find an opening to utilize her far above average swordsmanship. Abilities . For: Shikai. Name: Kanki Odori (Frost Dance) Type: Defensive/Active . Cost: Low-Medium Associated Stat(s): SEI Range: Short Description: When the blade is spinning and for blocking and deflecting attacks Toketsukadori can leave lines of ice behind it to form small walls. These walls vary in thickness and can be used in rapid succession to block incoming attacks. They can also be used to stall an opponent and they must be navigated around or to wear opponents out as even though they are not too difficult to break through (depending on thickness) the opponent must expend energy to do so. Thicker walls are more taxing on the user. If timed right this ability may also be able to trap the blade, or body parts of slower opponents. For: Shikai. Name: Kanki Gusoku (Frost Armor) Type: Defensive/Passive . Cost: Low to Medium Associated Stat(s): SEI Range: Self Description: Toketsukadori is extremely cold to the touch. Although Chisato is physically used to it, it doesn’t stop a hard layer of frost from spreading up her arms and across her body the longer she fights with it. The frost is also painful for anyone else to touch hurting anyone who connects with unarmed attacks. Since the cost of the ability is low, damage taken by those who touch it is also minimal. It takes about a full minute of fighting for the armor to completely cover the wielder. The frost is also able to temporarily freeze over minor wounds but it is more taxing when used this way. To clarify it does not heal, just temporarily stops bleeding and numbs pain. Stats Stat level: NV =40 points Points Gained: 0 Hankou: 7 Reiryoku: 5 Seijuu: 5 Hakuda: 7 Bukijuu: 9 Hoho: 7